A number of U.S. Pat. Nos. relate to variously designed transparent radiation shields. These patents: 2,868,992 to Monk; 3,085,464 to Touvay; 3,197,641 to Larkin; and 3,680,498 to Roos. These aforementioned patents are non applicable to my present invention.